After The Sun Goes Down
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: She had the heart of the demon king, and because of this she becomes a threat to both their worlds. As everything around them is turned upside down, and loyalty is questioned, the one thing that keeps them grounded is their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been dying to write for this anime for the longest! Finally! That, and there aren't a lot of OC fics out there so I figured, why not. This is set to flow somewhat like Twilight, so there are a few things from the anime and movie that I took out, but for the most part all of the characters will remain the same (personality wise). Try to keep an open mind, k? If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

1.

 _ **After The Sun Goes Down**_

 _Run._

 _Run._

 _Run._

 _Running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her bare feet, twigs snapping under the raw skin. Paying no attention to the cool dirt sinking between her toes, the small rocks that would stick against her. The cold air stung her chest and lungs, her throat and eyes dry as she dared not to look over her shoulder. Auburn hair flowed lose from its ties behind her as she ran under low hanging tree branches. Was he still following her? She didn't know, she didn't care. All that mattered was that she kept running, put as much distance between them as possible. She could hear nothing but her own breathing and racing heart in her ears. She came to a stop once she reached a small lake, she could see dim lights not far across it. A house maybe? How would she get across? Get to safety when she couldn't swim? She finally turned around , scanning the dark woods but could make out nothing but the shapes of trees._

" _Phebe..." An eerie voice beckoned her name. She slowly stepped back as a figure clad in all black emerged from the shadows. They kept their face hidden by a caped hood, their hands paler than snow._

" _Stay away from me!" She wanted to scream but no words would form._

 _The man in black, if he truly was a man, slowly approached the young girl. The water of the lake shore tickled the bottom of her nightgown. Was he going to kill her? Drown her? Before she could make another run for it, the man had her pinned down with his hands wrapped tightly around her neck._

" _P-please let me go!" She silently pleaded but all in vain. She could only see his eyes, cold and dark as the night sky. Her reflection, the color in her skin fading as he choked the life from her._

 **OoOoO**

 _EEP! EEP! EEP!_

An alarm clock? The annoying chirping sent Phebe flying up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She looked over at her blaring alarm clock, it was already _six-_ time for school. She switched it off as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, letting them hang there for a moment as she shook off the reoccurring nightmare.

"Phebe? You awake?" Her mother asked, calling from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She mumbled dragging into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror before tossing cold water into her face. Tiny dark circles had finally formed under her deep green eyes, practice during her so called summer brake (though it was anything but) was the simplest answer to that. Phebe, according to her mother, had to keep busy. Had to enjoy her years of high school like any other teen her age just as she had all those years ago. And so Ms. White enrolled her children in every activity known to man in the small town, anything and everything to keep them busy and in school and out of trouble. The woman meant well, sure enough, but geez did Phebe need a break!

Poor girl was hoping for the hopeless.

She quickly showered, tossing on a pair of sweats and a college sweatshirt, pulling her hair into a messy bun before making her way downstairs.

Her mom, the only parent still around for her and her brother, was attempting to make breakfast in the kitchen. The woman had many positive qualities that made up for her lack of culinary skills.

"Morning Phebe," The beautiful woman smiled. Her mother aged, yes, but time was very kind to her. She still had all her chocolate hair, her face still held its youthful qualities along with the rest of her. Phebe and her older brother, Elie, favored their father with their shared strawberry blonde locks and emerald eyes.

"Morning mom," The teen yawned giving her a kiss upon the cheek.

"You look tired, are you getting enough sleep?" Her mother asked, aloof, handing her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Yeah," Phebe lied as she denied the plate, grabbing an apple out the fruit bowl on the table.

"Phebe, you need more than that apple. I'll wrap it up for you to take with you." Her mother offered. Phebe shrugged, there was no use arguing with her, she would win anyway. "Your brother left early this morning, said something about meeting with his coach. Since you'll be commuting by yourself, take the pepper spray."

Phebe couldn't hide the obvious roll of her eyes. Living in a town as small as Forks, there was really no need for cars (and if one just had to commute far enough there was a train available). Everything was within walking distance, including the town's high school that sat right in its center. The girl was all but convinced nothing big really happened in such a quiet town (having grown up there and the only big thing being two straight weeks with no rain, it was as quiet as quiet could get), but her mother (whom was ever so paranoid) insisted she kept some form of protection when her brother wasn't around.

"If you insist a small can of pepper spray will fight off a gang of thugs then by all means," She shrugged.

Her mother was less than pleased with her sense of humor.

Phebe grabbed her things, gave a quick wave of the hand, and was out the back door in a matter of minutes. She inhaled the moist air that blew past her face in its usual greeting, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

This was all she knew.

The quiet, the peacefulness, and the closeness that made up the heart and soul that was Forks.

Forks was a city in Clallam County, Washington- so small and nonexistent it normally went unrecognized on any standard map. Surrounded by the Olympic National Park, the city made a living off of timber, salmon, and rainbow trout. One went to school, graduated, and took over whatever business their family was invested in. Phebe, god bless her, was one of the very lucky few. Her family was in the medical business, supplying the town not only with equipment but with doctors and nurses as well. Not a bad future compared to lumber jacking and fishing, but Phebe had dreams that lied beyond the minute town.

She wanted to dance, to travel the world, to live a life free of the rules and expectations her parents put on her and her brother.

"Have you heard?"

The walk to school was a blur. Deep in her thoughts she made the hike to the aging building from memory, having little to no difficulty with the many twists and turns that led up to the main building.

Chiho Sasaki, was one of the few people Phebe called a friend. The girl bounced excitedly as she approached her brooding friend. It didn't take much to get her worked up so Phebe could only image what had peaked her interest so early in the morning.

"Probably not," Said Phebe. "Care to enlighten me?"

The two had practically spent their summer together since their sports camps were separated by a patch of bigleaf maples. Every other day they would manage to sneak off and walk the forests grounds, collecting all kinds of flowers and rocks- a habit that formed way back when they were children.

"We have new students!" Chiho beamed. "We haven't had anyone new since Emi showed up a few years ago."

Phebe's brow furrowed as they continued their walk to the rows of green lockers that lined the horribly lit hallways. They were juniors this year, and have had the same lockers since they were freshmen. Nothing at all had changed since their sophomore year had ended.

Literally.

The paint on the walls was still chipping, the lockers were still jamming, the hall lights were still flickering. The list went on. But Forks high was sentimental to everyone. Yes it sucked, but the teachers were great and the sports teams were something to be feared. The small community took pride in its extracurricular activities, and it showed proudly in every sport the school funded.

Phebe blinked, glancing over at Chiho who hadn't stopped talking. Instead the subject itself had changed entirely. But that was Chiho, the girl's mind was never in the same place for long.

"Do you think we'll see them today?" Chiho suddenly asked, turning to face Phebe. It was obvious the talkative young girl valued her friend's opinion, no matter what the subject matter was.

"I'm not sure," Replied Phebe honestly with a shrug. "We didn't meet Emi until a full two weeks after her transfer. Speaking of, where is she? She's never late."

At this, Chiho smiled. "Actually," She said. "She won't be at school today. She didn't explain, but she said something concerning her family came up."

Phebe was taken aback by this. Emi Yusa, the completion of the trio, was another good friend of Phebe. She'd moved to Forks a few years back, and though she wasn't as goofy and talkative as Chiho, she was still good company to be around. It was odd for her to miss school since it had never happened before in the past.

Phebe hummed in response as they approached their lockers. She busied herself with putting in her locker combination, 26-7-29, same as it's been since freshman year. She tugged on the metal door, half expecting it to open. And when it didn't, she sighed. Again she tugged, and again it didn't budge.

"It's too early in the school year for this crap. I mean seriously." She tugged again.

Again it didn't budge.

Chiho watched on in mild interest as her friend grew frustrated, stray strands of strawberry hair falling out of place as Phebe waged an all out war against her raggedy old locker. With one last tug the door gave, swinging open with so much force Phebe almost lost her balance.

But that was the least of her worries.

As soon as the locker door swung open and out of her control it collided with something, _someone_ , and said person was no sprawled out on the floor holding their face.

"Shit!" Phebe heard them hiss as she got down to her knees.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry!" She gasped as she reached out to touch them.

Their skin, _his_ skin, as fair as it appeared, was oddly warm. Like the sun itself had touched the kid now complaining about how she had most likely broken his nose.

"Move your hand so I can see if it's broken," Phebe said, attempting to pry his hands away from his face.

"Haven't you done enough?" He asked, voice a muffled groan.

"I said I was sorry, it's not like I was aiming for your face." She huffed. "Now let me see, please."

Relunctantly, hands moved to reveal a bloody but otherwise unbroken nose.

"Here…" She reached into her purse and pulled out a travel size pack of Kleenex, removing few to catch the trickle of blood leaving his nose.

Sharpe red eyes opened to examine her, and Phebe found herself under the intensity of the boy's gaze. She averted her eyes from his quickly, focusing on the task at hand.

"It's not broken," She informed. "But you might want to get it looked at by the nurse to be safe."

The boy was quiet as he watched her. She felt his eyes roam over her features as she tried her hardest to keep from staring back. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it felt like he was looking right _through_ her. He caught the slight movement of the stray strands of strawberry blonde hair that moved when she did, the emerald eyes that forced themselves away from his own rubies, and peach skin that colored slightly in her cheeks.

"Um… is he ok?"

They both looked up to find that Chiho was still there, watching the entire scene play out, with worry in her features. She fidgeted nervously as she stared down at the boy with unkempt dark hair and then back at her friend.

"He'll be fine," Phebe answered for him. "He just needs to go see the nurse."

"Actually," The boy spoke up. "I'm just fine, the bleeding has stopped." He pointed to his nose, signaling that the blood flow had indeed stopped.

"Oh… well that's good then."

"If he's alright, we should head to class. We don't need to be late on our first day." Chiho said as she closed her locker door, waiting for her friend to join her.

Phebe glanced back at the dark hair boy as she stood himself up, dusting off his jeans, stealing another glance at the girl as she quickly gathered her things from her locker. Phebe, before heading off with Chiho, turned to face the boy once again. He'd been preoccupied putting in the combination to the locker next to hers when she approached him with the remaining Kleenex.

"Just keep these, in case the bleeding starts again while you're in class." She offered.

He studied the tissues in her hands before lifting his gaze to hers. "Thank you." He said eventually, taking them from her.

Phebe excused herself with Chiho, and he watched as the two girls vanished among the sea of students piling into the classrooms. He looked down at the soft tissues in his hands, rubbing them between his fingers.

Just who was this girl with the strawberry hair? What was her name? But more importantly, could she be of some use to him? A smirk curved his lips as he closed his locker door, shoving the tissues into his pocket.

Forks had just become very promising.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Reviews are welcomed. My apologies if it's taking a bit to pick up.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

2.

Phebe found focusing to be hard as she sat in her first period class. Last year the school had decided to do away with homeroom and so now the day started out with English. It was better than starting off with history, a subject she shared a mutual hate for with Chiho, but getting into the stories they were being forced to start the year off with was more than challenging. Chiho, as she sat next to Phebe, occupied her time with a magazine while Phebe herself stared out of the classroom window. Her thoughts were on the boy from earlier. She guessed he was one of the new students considering she'd never seen him before.

But his eyes…

His eyes bore heavily upon her, upon her soul. A chill ran down her spine just thinking about his gaze. Intense, crimson, never had she seen eyes like his before.

The first few periods flew by in a hurry, which Phebe was thankful for. Consumed by her own thoughts and Chiho's babble in the distant background, she was plenty distracted. She approached her locker to dispose of the books she accumulated to make room for the new ones she'd yet to acquire. She went to open her locker, gasping in horror as the door unstuck itself and swung out of her hand.

"I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!"

She went to console the boy now sprawled on the floor once again holding his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he swatted her hands away from him.

"Well who gets hit in the face twice in the same day?"

"Someone who thought their life wouldn't be in danger."

"Oh stop being so overdramatic."

"How about you watch where you swing that thing?"

Phebe sighed as she helped the boy up to his feet, relieved when she didn't see another bloody nose when he lowered his hands away from his face to glare at her. She grinned sheepishly, "You alright?"

"For now," He answered pointedly. "Are you going to hit me in the face again?"

"Hopefully not," She said. "I'm Phebe, you new?"

His head tilted, "How did you know?"

"Only knew kids get hit in the face that many times in one day." She teased. He seemed unfazed by her jokes. "In a town this small, new people stick out like a sore thumb. You got a name?"

"Sadao Maou," He said.

"Nice to meet you." Smiled Phebe. "And I'm sorry about your face, I'm not out to get you."

Maou seemed to consider her apology before eventually accepting, motioning to open his own locker. No more words were exchanged as the two gathered their things from their lockers. The silence was only interrupted when Elie, Phebe's brother, approached her with the short haired brunette from earlier.

He watched as the large boy threw his strong arms around Phebe's lithe shoulders, giving her a squeeze. She girl gave an annoyed roll of her eyes but even he knew that it was exaggerated and playful in nature for as she turned to face her brother she greeted him with a smile.

Her smile, broad and warm. What they spoke about he didn't bother listening to, but all he could seem to focus on was her. The way her body language changed entirely. From the shy, timid, almost self conscious, to freely open and relaxed in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, Elie, Chiho, this is Maou. He's new."

He blinked at the sudden mentioning of his name. He turned fully, after being addressed, and grinned awkwardly. "Uh, hey." He said.

"Nice to meet you," Chiho smiled. "Did you ever stop by the nurse?"

"No," Maou shook his head. "I'll live."

Elie, on the other hand, remained quiet at first. He studied Maou, pondering just how he knew his little sister. He made sure to leave a lasting impression on the new student, as he reached out to shake the kid's hand firmly. It didn't take much for one to figure out that the boy was as protective of his sister was a father his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phebe's brother." Elie said, curtly.

Maou shook his hand with equal strength.

"Alright," Phebe said speaking over the silent yelling match going on between the new student and her brother. "Chiho and I are off to biology. Elie, don't you have somewhere you need to be? And new kid, watch your face. Other people won't be so kind to give up their tissues." And with that she parted ways with the boys, pulling Chiho along with her. She waved the boys off as she and her friend tortted away.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Elie alone with the new kid?" Chiho couldn't help but ask.

"Oh sure," Phebe replied casually. "He won't do anything."

Though even she knew that was less than truthful.

Phebe sat at her desk in her math class, eyes set ahead on the board where the numbers danced in white chalk, unable to focus. Chiho, by this time, had put aside her magazines and lip gloss to focus on the lesson being taught while she herself found it hard to grasp the words leaving the teacher's mouth. Her body was there and accounted for, but her mind drifted off elsewhere.

He said his name was Sadao Maou.

Odd, but it had a nice ring to it.

He was attractive, that much she could admit. The contrast of his scarlet eyes and fair skin never once failed to leave her staring in wonder each time she's encountered him. His presence alone provoked a curiosity in her like none other, and she supposed that bothered her the most.

Feeling utterly useless sitting in math class, trigonometry of all sub classes, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the bell dismissed them to lunch. Phebe and Chiho, along with every other student that piled out of their classes, made their way to the cafeteria.

Chiho stretched her lithe arms out in front of her, working the crinks out of her fingers as she did so. "I feel so accomplished today!" She said. The girl had always had a soft spot for math and history. "After practice, I'm gonna go home, take a nice hot bath, and start on some of the homework."

Phebe, on the other hand, could very well do without math. It was one of those subjects she not only had a hard time grasping but she also didn't care for it. She shrugged as they approached their usual table, the table they've been sharing since they were freshmen right out of middle school.

"I will shower, drown my sorrows in a large bowl of ice cream, and _ignore_ all the homework we were just given."

Chiho regarded her with a silent, chiding look, before turning her attention back to the table. She smiled at the familiar face that waved half heartedly back at her. "Emi!"

Emi smiled in return as her friends took their seats at either of her side, Chiho offering her usual hug. "Sorry about missing you guys this morning," She said. "Something came up."

"No worries," Phebe spoke up as she unpacked her lunch. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine." Emi dismissed. "So do we have any classes together this year?"

"We do," Chiho beamed. "We've got math and biology together!"

"Great," Nodded Emi.

"And we have new students this year," Chiho went on to explain. "And according to some of the girls on poms they're upper classmen." She winked at her friends.

"Speaking of new kids…" Phebe got up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Emi and Chiho watched as Phebe made her way over to where the new kids were seated casually.

Phebe slid into the chair opposite of Maou, grinning as she said, "Hey new ki-" She took in the appearance of the two other boys with him. " _Kids_ …"

Maou smiled kindly in return, "Hey Phebe. This is Shiro Ashiya and Hanzo Urushihara."

The boys, Ashiya and Urushihara, gave her only a moment of their time before continuing their own conversation.

"I take it you three transferred together?" Maou nodded, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. "Did you find the rest of your classes ok?"

"I did," He nodded. "Thank you for asking. I take it your friend is not pleased that you are over here with us."

Phebe glanced over her shoulder to see what it was he was talking about, chuckling lightly. "The one glaring is Emi, for the most part she's harmless. Unless she's debating against you, then you're on your own. And the one chattering away is Chiho. If you want to know anything about anyone, go to her."

Maou nodded as he regarded the other two females, blatantly ignoring the glares the one known as Emi was giving him. He opened his mouth to say something else when the one of her friends, Chiho he believed her name was, began to call out to her.

"Phebs! Hey Phebs!" The brunette waved.

Phebe smiled sheepishly at Maou as she stood to excuse herself, "Well, gotta go. See ya!" She stopped, turning back to the table. When she noticed he had been watching her leave, a small but noticeable blush rose in her cheeks. "It was nice meeting you, Urushihara, Ashiya."

And with that, she left.

 **OoOoOo**

The air around them settled as the barrier that surrounded their home dropped. It took just a smidge of their magic to keep the small cabin hidden in the woods among the western redcedars, a small price to pay considering how long they would have to be in the human world.

Every hundred years the demon king, the devil himself, had to make a journey to the human world to devour the hearts of a certain amount of humans in order to not only keep his power but to maintain the gate that separated the two worlds. The whole ritual begins with the offering of one pure maiden's heart, and from there the blood bath ensures.

All throughout history small towns that were known to only a few would suddenly up and vanish in the middle of the night, its people feasted upon by the devil and his demon kind.

Now they have chosen Forks.

Satan's lips curved at the thought of spilling blood, Phebe's blood. Her warm life's essence staining the earth red as her heart stopped in his hands. He envisioned how sweet she would taste, after all her smell alone was intoxicating.

The three demons stepped inside their temporary human quarters, Lucifer hissed out an annoyed groan as he began to undress.

"I need to shower, get the stench of human off of my skin."

"I am with Lucifer," Alciel agreed. "Humans and their various scents are beginning to take a toll on me too."

"You both know this is something that cannot be rushed," Satan said. "I'm used to Lucifer complaining, but you Alciel? What is troubling you?"

"Sire… there is something about this town that just does not sit right with me."

Satan gave him a thoughtful look, as if considering his opinion, before other general chimed in once again.

"There is only one human in this sad excuse for a town who's smell doesn't bother me as much, and it is the one who met us earlier." Lucifer said. "I think she is the one who should be offered, so we can finally put this place under out boots."

Lucifer just didn't know how right he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

3.

Phebe was quiet as she walked beside Chiho and Emi, listening to the girls as they spoke yet keeping her thoughts to herself. For the most part what they conversed about she gave very little care about, giving her sought out opinion to Chiho every now and then when a question was directed to her. All around them were streamers and banners that decorated the normally dull hallways, a welcoming sign that football season has officially begun. Meaning the countless hours she and Chiho spent practicing after school and during the summer were finally about to pay off. She found herself, unbeknownst to herself, scanning the halls and the sea of green and gold in search for the new kid and his friends.

Its been a week since the school year started, and Phebe found that she looked forward to seeing the new kid, Maou. They didn't normally talk about much, the weather, what homework they did or didn't do, how their classes were going, seeing as they only had so much time in between classes. And lunch was out of the question since Emi all but demanded she kept her distance from the trio.

Once Phebe and Chiho made it to their lockers and there was still no sign of them, she grew disappointed and sighed as she gathered her things for her first period class.

"Is everything alright, Phebs?" Chiho asked, noticing her friend's change in mood.

"Yeah," Lied Phebe. "Why do you ask?"

Phebe and Chiho's friendship dated back more than a decade, she should've known Chiho was more observative than she led on to be. But she couldn't flat out tell her oldest friend she'd been looking for Maou in order to see if he would be attending that night's home game against Hoquiam High. Not with Emi being on pens and needles about the new kids, for reasons she didn't disclose.

"Oh… no reason, must be pregame jitters." Chiho dismissed. "Everyone is really counting on Elie to win our first game of the year."

Phebe couldn't help but smile at the mentioning of her brother. He was the town's star athlete, and held the hearts of everyone from every walk of life and age. His smile alone was contagious, and his personality was naturally warm that people were just drawn to him. One would think being related to someone so admired would cast a looming shadow, but it was actually quite the opposite. Both of the White children were highly spoken of, not because of the sports they were involved in or the names they made for themselves, but because they were predestined to do great things just like their parents had.

"No one has to worry about that," Scoffed Phebe. "Everyone knows that brother of mine is a beast on the field, and we'll be there cheering them all on every step of the way."

Chiho chuckled as she agreed, Emi simply shook her head. Of the trio, she wasn't head over hills for the star quarterback or sports in general. Her loyalties lied within the pages of books and politics. The girls eventually made their way off to first period, conversing lightly as they parted ways with Emi, whom had debate first.

The students piled into their classroom, taking their seats, and waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive. Phebe turned her gaze to the forest of green outside the window beside her desk when she noticed someone emerging from the lush greens.

It was Maou and his friend Ashiya.

A hand went to rest over her chest, a failed attempt to calm her racing heart.

"Where are you off to?" Chiho asked as she watched Phebe suddenly get to her feet.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Answered her friend. "I'll be right back."

Chiho watched her friend disappear into out into the hallway, vanishing among the sea of last minute students as they made their way to class. Her brow furrowed in thought as she turned her stare away from the entrance way and back to the magazine in her hands, suddenly not interested in anything the articles had to say.

Phebe jogged up to the lockers lazily, catching Maou just as he made it the row of raggedy green. "You're late." She huffed.

Maou turned to face her, "I was unaware that you were waiting for me." He grinned.

"I wasn't," She insisted. "But making someone wait when they had something important to tell you is quite rude."

"My apologies," He teased with a formal bow. "I'll never make you wait on me again."

Color rose in Phebe's cheeks as he leaned in closer to her, just shy of flat out touching skin. She could smell of cottonwood and cedar radiating off of his skin. It was apparent, but not so much so that it was overpowering.

"Our first game of the school year is tonight," Phebe breathed as she lost herself in crimson depths. "You should come out and support us… my brother I mean… and Chiho and I…" Her own words fell on deaf ears as Maou flashed her a charming smile that left her knees weak.

"If I am free later," Said Maou. "I'd love you come support your brother, Chiho, and _you_."

"G-good… good… well I'll see you after class." Phebe excused herself before she had anymore time to fumble over her own words.

Once the girl was out of sight and the hallways grew empty, Alciel approached his king with a knowing smirk on his pale face.

"I think things are going smoothly, sire."

"They are, are they not?" Satan agreed thoughtfully.

"If things continue like this, you will be able to consume her heart in no time. Then we can return home and-"

"Do not get so far ahead of yourself, Alciel. Progress with Phebe White is the least of our worries, our troubles will come from her friends."

"Her friends?" Alciel genuinely seemed puzzled as he faced his king.

"Yes, one of them knows far more than what she's letting on."

"I will inform Lucifer to keep a close eye on them, sire. We do not need anything interfering with our plans, let alone ruining any developing affections Phebe White could start harboring towards you."

"Good," Satan chuckled. "I can almost taste her blood, and I must say the thrill of the hunt is nostalgic." He licked his lips as a hunger like no other settled in his belly. "Can you almost hear it, Alciel? Can you almost hear the screams as we wipe out this town? Because I can."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

4.

The sky was oddly enough clear the night of the first Forks High game. It was like the heavens were in favor of the normally wet town and granted them a break from the blanket of droplets that had been pelting them for almost three weeks straight. Satan had never been fond of rain, a fact his generals knew all too well, and often found himself wondering how they were destined to wipe out the wettest place on earth when it was a daunting task just to get through the day.

All around them was a high concentration of positive energy, and had their magic thrived off of the good instead of the bad they would've had more than enough energy to get the job done right then and there and head home. It was growing tiring keeping up his human façade during the day, something he didn't have to tell his generals because they too knew how he felt.

They needed to feed.

And Satan needed to get rid of some of his pent up frustration.

He made a mental note to bring it to Alciel's attention later. He was sure his general could find them a few humans that could go missing without anyone noticing, just so they could keep their magic and energy up.

The cheers from the crowd was deafening as many of the town's people, students and parents, filled the compact stack of metal bleachers of the school's aged stadium. Satan scanned the area with cautious, quizzical eyes. This was nothing like the customs he was used to back home. Demons only gathered in such great numbers for the sacrifices or to hear what it was he himself had to say. But humans, they took pride in every little thing they did. Their lives and interests, so trivial.

He could recognize some of the blurred faces as some of the kids he'd passed in the hallways over the course of his time there. The ones that bothered to acknowledge his presence while others just ignored him.

Not that he cared either way. The one person who actually mattered, his chosen one, was who he was there to see and so far he hadn't spotted her. His leg began to bounce, noting that he was growing aggravated and impatient.

Suddenly the crowd jumped to their feet in a roar as the cheerleaders and majorettes escorted out the town's beloved football team. Satan could easily make out Phebe's brunette friend, Chiho, for her bubbly laughter and smile stood out almost anywhere.

But Phebe was in a class all her own.

She was like the sun, and everyone else were planets that revolved around her. Souls that needed to be around her for constant warmth and security. There was a certain air about her that set her apart from the other humans. Satan could all but peer into her soul and see the purity within. He wanted to sink his teeth into her and drain the essence that made up her life. The aura that affected so many around her.

Satan couldn't hide the smirk that curved his lips as Phebe finally emerged for the crowd to see, but he smelt her coming long before he actually saw her. His heart began to race, the thrill of the kill indeed.

Her lithe arm was linked with her brother's strong one as they waved to the many faces in the bleachers. Parents, teachers, peers, shopkeepers- the town was their oyster and they were Forks royalty. Phebe's smile was blinding, her scent overwhelming like she was the only human there. She shined like a star, brighter than anyone or anything.

Satan expected nothing less.

Her bronzed skin was clad in an outfit made entirely of green and gold sequins and fringe, accenting the curves of her developing body and the length of her toned legs. Her auburn hair was pulled away from her face and secured tightly into a neat bun atop her head. Her emerald eyes glistened under the bright lights until they finally settled on him.

Her smile changed from welcoming and adoring to fond as she stared back. His gut churned deliciously as his gaze traveled the length of her silhouette. Licking his lips, he could all but taste her.

"Look at her Alciel," Whispered Satan. "I could not ask for a better sacrifice."

The general to his right nodded to show that he agreed, though his attention was on the brunette cheer captain working up the crowd with chants of school spirit and Lucifer was far too engrossed in his current game to pay any attention to anything at the moment.

By the time Satan turned his gaze back to the vibrant green field below, Phebe had her back to them. She was speaking quietly with her brother and a couple of other boys off the football team. The exchange of words was brief and pleasant enough judging by the looks on the boys faces, the short chat ending with an embrace from the White siblings. Her brother and his teammates jogged back to the center of the field where they positioned themselves, and when Phebe turned back to face the crowd Satan felt his heart leap in his chest. Her eyes gleaming as emerald collided with rubies.

Satan could feel his blood rushing, cheeks flushing of color, at just the sight of her for reasons he didn't understand. He could sit there and watch her forever, and he would have, had _someone_ not caught his eye.

…

"I was wondering when you'd show up, but I must say you took your sweet time."

Satan chuckled as his glowing gaze landed on a familiar face. He'd crossed blades with this person long before he made the cross into Forks, so it was no wonder she found him out so easily. It was a habit of hers to tail him around like some lost dog searching for a bone.

"Had to make sure I picked just the right spot to set up camp. It is a pleasure, as always, to see you hero Emilia. How have you been?"

Emilia, or Emi as Phebe knew her, scoffed as she folded her arms tightly at her chest. "Cut the shit, Satan. Don't think for a second I'm going to let you destroy this town."

"Oh? Like you stopped me from destroying the last one a hundred years ago?" He mused. "Do you not remember how well that worked out… for _me_?" He chuckled, "And now with the cute little friend of yours, Phebe (though Alciel has grown quite fond of Chiho as well so we just might take her too for the hell of it), I am well on my way to leveling Forks to the ground."

"You stay the hell away from them!" Emi hissed as she took a dangerously close step to the demon king.

"It is not _me_ staying away from her, it is _her_ staying away from _me_." Satan smirked. "It will be such a sweet victory to get her all to myself. Do you care to know what it is I plan to do to your dear friend, Emilia? I will fuck her good, make her cry out for _me,_ the demon king. And once I am all done and have had my way with her, I will rip out her heart. Sounds good, no?"

"You make me sick you fucking freaking!"

"If that is all, dear hero, I must excuse myself. I would really hate it if I missed Phebe putting on her show. I am very eager to see just how _flexible_ she really is."

Satan excused himself before Emi could say anything else, leaving the girl behind to fume as his dark chuckle lingered in the air long after he'd returned to his seat. If there was one thing that was suddenly clear to the demon king, it was that he no longer had any time to waste. If they were to be successful he needed to move things along and quickly before the hero had any chances of ruining everything they've been working for.


End file.
